


When innocence shatters

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe is always the slow and dumb one. He admires Draco from far but when he learns how Draco really is, he does everything to keep the other boy at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When innocence shatters

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

I know very well I’m slow and most of the time you must explain things more than one time to me before I understand them properly but I’m no fool. I’m not stupid and I have feelings like everyone else. Feelings that can be hurt and I can bleed and cry and fight just like every human being in the whole wide world.

Why I’m talking to you like that? I want you to understand my feelings, want someone to understand why I did what I have done and that I don’t regret it. If I had the choice I would do it again. And again. As long as it is necessary to make myself heard.

Let’s get back to my story. My father told me to befriend Draco Malfoy because he and his family are pure-bloods. They have power. They are wealthy. And with a friend like Malfoy I maybe had a chance to became a high-ranked Death Eater like Lucius Malfoy, for example.

But I never thought I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

Do you believe in love at the first sight? The first time I saw him I felt my heart beating faster and my mouth went dry. It’s a feeling I always got when I look at him. He looks like an angel to me with his white-blonde hair, his storm grey eyes and pale skin. His fragile body invites me to hold him and cradle him in my arms and protect him of the world. Don’t get me wrong. Despite his looks he is anything but an angel.

He lies and betrays and seeks for his advantage in every situation. A real Slytherin at heart and mind but still I believed at the innocence of his soul.

No, he doesn’t love me back. He doesn’t even know about it. To him I only be one of his bodyguards, always at his side to keep him out of trouble or to beat up his enemies. I didn’t mind. I was content to be his friend and when I only went back to Hogwarts that one fatal morning, when I had left Hogsmeade without looking back nothing would have changed at all.

But I turned my head and in the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Draco’s light blonde hair and in a sudden rush of curiosity I followed him.

 

~

 

“No...please...no...”

“Shut up, Malfoy!” Someone hissed and I heard a sharp slapping sound. I had lost Draco somehow within the last ten or fifteen minutes and walked around the town looking for him.

“Please, let go...” Draco begged in a choked voice and I broke into a run. I followed Draco’s voice and when I finally reached the small dead-end-street at the edge of the town I stopped staring unbelievingly at the scene unfolding for my eyes.

Draco’s clothes lay torn and shredded on the earth while Potter jerked his head back and slapped him hard across the face. He must have done it before because Draco’s normally pale skin showed deep red marks all over his body.

To shocked to react I stood there and watched in horror as Potter forced my friend to lay on his back kicking his legs apart. He fumbled with his pants and this was what brought me back to life.

“Hey!” I grabbed Potter’s collar and dragged him back. He made a surprised sound as he collided hard with the wall in his back. I didn’t care if I hurt him. All my thoughts were directed on Draco who stared at me in a mixture of horror and shock I never had seen before on his face.

“Crabbe?”, he asked in a tremulous voice and I thought he was going to cry. Quickly I gathered him in my arms and tried to comfort him but to my surprise he pushed me back. Now his face only showed anger. “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I...rescued you...Potter tried to rape you!”

He snarled in disgust and writhed himself out of my arms. “You really are a fool, Crabbe. Now leave me alone before I’ll hex you into oblivion.”

“But...but...Draco!” He shot me a annoyed look. “Malfoy, please! He tried to rape you! I can testify it!”

“No he didn’t! We were playing!” Draco hissed at me furiously.

In my back I heard Potter stumble to his feet and when I turned around to fight him off, I found myself pushed away by Draco who touched gently Potter’s forehead with his fingertips.

“Are you hurt?”

Potter shook his head and glared at me. “No. But I think I will kill this stupid henchman of yours. Christ, Draco! Couldn’t you send him away?”

“I didn’t realise he was the only one in the whole bloody school who didn’t know!”

What? Draco and...Potter? I never realised I spoke out loud until Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Crabbe, you stupid git! Have I to explain everything to you? I just wanted to have a little bit fun and you spoiled the mood.”

I looked at Potter and suddenly I realised that he ‘knew’. I saw it in his eyes. Somehow I showed him my real feelings for Draco because he smiled coldly and leaned in to capture my friends lips in a passionate kiss. They fought for dominance and suddenly Draco threw his arms around Potter’s neck and the-boy-who-lived lifted him off the ground. Groaning Draco buried his hands in Potter’s hair and wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist.

“....more....harder....”

Panting, moaning, screaming. Two bodies writhing in passion, tongues duelling for dominance and the look of absolute ecstasy on Draco’s face as Potter drove himself deeper and deeper in his wanton body.

I swallowed hard as I finally got the message they wanted to tell me. Get lost. I turned around and fled, covering my ears with my hands and fighting against the tears stinging in my eyes.

 

~

 

It was the beginning of the end.

I really believed he was...well, you know. I believed he was a virgin. Somehow I always thought he would stay pure and innocent for the rest of his life. Don’t laugh at me. I know it was stupid and a fool’s dream but I never saw him like he really was. Until this day in Hogsmeade.

After this incident I recognised many details in Draco’s behaviour I never had seen before and they really made me sick. Never before I had noticed him touch or kiss other people or leave our dorm almost every evening and coming back in the middle of the night bringing with him the smells of sex and semen.

One night I watched him come in with this satisfied smile on his face and I had the urge to vomit. I couldn’t stand it anymore.

When he came back with the hint of a perfume I recognised to be Pansy’s I left my bed and approached unnoticed. He unbuttoned his shirt and was about to strip down his pants when I laid my hand on his shoulder and pushed him on his bed.

Quickly I followed and before his startled cry broke the silence of our bedroom I sealed the curtains of his bed with a silencing charm. Oh, yes. I ‘can’ be fast if it is necessary although no-one ever believed I was capable of it.

“Crabbe? Are you insane? Get out of my bed at once! I’m tired!” Draco tried to push me out of his bed but I caught his hand and pressed my fingers around his wrist.

I touched his cheeks with one of my hands and let my fingertips trail along his jaw. He jerked his head back and tried to writhe his wrist out of my grip.

“You really are annoying, Crabbe! I’m tired and I wanted to sleep. Tomorrow we have a Quidditch-Match against Gryffindor and Potter surely won’t let me catch the Snitch out of pity for my condition.”

“Tell me, Draco...what have you done tonight?” I managed to say before I pulled him closer. We looked at each other and I saw that Draco wasn’t afraid of me. He simply was pissed of like hell.

“That’s none of your bloody business, you mindless creature! Now take your filthy hands of me and leave my bed. NOW!” Draco pushed me away and grabbed his wand but suddenly something in my mind clicked in place. Why shouldn’t I take what he offered everyone so willingly? It was mine as well as everyone else’s.

I grabbed his bare shoulders and forced him down on the bed. He struggled desperately but he was no match for me. I was taller and heavier and even if he was determined to fight me off I simply overpowered him.

With one hand I pinned his wrists down over his head and let my other hand roam over his velvet skin. He writhed and kicked and struggled but I grabbed his trousers and ripped them open. As he was laying under me and felt my erection pressing in his thigh suddenly a mischievous smile spread across his face.

“Now I understand! You want me!” He licked his lips and stopped his movements. He no longer tried to get away on the contrary he moved his hips rubbing them seductively against my erection. “Why not. Come here, Vincent.”

I reacted without thinking and for the first time I kissed my angel...and backed away with a bleeding lip and a burning pain between my legs where his knee had collided with my cock.

Within seconds I found myself on the floor while Draco glared at me in disgust. “I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on this earth! Is this message understood?” He whispered harshly and closed the curtains of his bed.

Burning rage waved over me. Something I never felt before and this night I swore to myself I would make him mine even if it meant to kill him in the process.

 

~

 

We never talked about this night again. Draco acted like he always did and I retreated to the background, watching and learning...and planning.

Yes, planning. There’s no need to laugh at me. As I said before I may be slow but when I have a goal I never give up until I reach it. And my goal was Draco. Not only sleeping with him, no, that won’t do, I wanted to have all of him. His heart, his body and his soul. I wanted to make him mine, a mere possession without a will of his own so he wouldn’t desire anyone else. Ever.

First I watched him shagging around and noticed all the small details which showed clearly who he was interested in.

Draco smiling at Pansy before he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Draco touching Potter’s scar with gentle fingertips. Draco letting his fingers trail over Flint’s broom seductively before the Quidditch-Captain grabbed his collar and dragged him into the locker room.

After a month I knew all about his affairs and the second part of my plan came into effect.

 

~

 

My first target was Pansy. Someone told me she had an affair with a Ravenclaw-girl and after long weeks I managed to took some photos of them.

I send some of the photos to Pansy’s father and some of them to Lucius Malfoy. He reacted immediately and broke off Draco’s engagement with her. Not because she slept with a girl. No, something like that doesn’t matter to him. More important to Lucius Malfoy was the fact that she was stupid enough to get caught.

I found her crying in the garden after her father send her a howler in which the whole school learned about her affair and the breaking off of her engagement. She looked at me with eyes all red and puffy and I was sure she would never live this humiliation down.

She looked like she needed some comfort and so I took her in my arms and rocked her gently back and for. I brought my mouth next to her ear and I’m sure she expected to hear some soothing words. I smiled at myself.

“You will never get anywhere near to Draco again, you slut. If I find you near to him I’ll beat you up and not even Madam Pomfrey will find a way to heal you.”

She looked at me unbelievingly. Never thought stupid Crabbe had it in him? I saw it in her eyes. She finally realised it was me who shattered her dreams of a future as Malfoy’s wife and with a content smile on my face I left.

 

~

 

Target number two. Marcus Flint.

To get him I worked hard for my success. Day after day I spend in the library and then I found the spell I was looking for but I succeeded.

I waited for the next match and one day before it started I walked into the locker room and hexed Flint’ broom. Then I returned to my seat and waited in anticipation.

I’m sure no-one will ever forget the sight of the Slytherin-Captain writhing and moaning in passion as he rubbed himself helplessly against his broom over and over again until he freed his erection and came in the middle of the Quidditch-field with his pants down at his ankles.

The whole school watched the match and when Madam Hooch finally managed to transfer him into the hospital-wing everyone looked shocked or tried not to laugh. I visited him in hospital later that evening and made clear to him that Draco was mine.

And so I continued on hunting his lovers down until he ordered me to meet him at the astronomy tower at midnight.

 

~

 

“What do you think you’re doing, Crabbe? Are you insane? It’s my life and I want you to keep out of my way!” He snarled at me before I even had the chance to close the door behind me.

“I love you, Draco.”

Dead silence fell over the room. He blinked at me in confusion and I took the opportunity to continue on talking. “I love you since I saw for the first time on my seventh birthday party.”

He threw his head back and laughed. “Now I’m sure you are as dumb as they say. No real Slytherin would believe in something like ‘love’!”

“But I do.” I stood before him and grabbed his collar. His eyes widened as he saw the pain and fury in my face. “I love you, Draco. And I make you mine. If you want me or not.”

“Take. Your. Hands. Off.” His voice was dangerously calm and I knew he tried to grab his wand but he didn’t need it anymore and so I took his hand and pressed it roughly. I heard the bones in his wrist break and stifling back a painful scream he fell to his knees.

I took his wand and made sure he saw it when I broke it in two. Now he was scared. For the first time in his life he feared someone and it made me proud it was me who broke through his composed self right into his soul.

With one of my hands I held him in place while a ripped the clothes off his body. He screamed and kicked but I closed my hand around his neck and choked him.

“You are mine, Draco. Now and forever.” I pinned him against the wall and pushed my knee between his thighs. “There won’t ever be someone else for you. Your heart, mine. Your soul, mine. I own your body. Every single inch of it. Your mouth....” I bend down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, drove my tongue in his moist cavern and ravished it with pleasure.

“Your nipples...” I licked them before I scraped my teeth over the sensitive flesh, biting down sharply on one of them. Blood trickled down his chest and he whimpered in pain as I let my tongue licked it of. “Your cock...” My hands closed around it and squeezed down hard. Now he definitely was in pain but he really looked great when he cried and I never wanted it to end.

“And finally I claim your ass, Draco.” A shiver ran through his body. I enjoyed the fear in his grey eyes when I backhanded him hard enough to send him to the ground. Within seconds I was behind him and parted his cheeks.

“No...not this way...Crabbe...let me go...” I heard him begging before but unlike to his encounter with Potter he now meant every word he said.

And then I’m inside him, his tight heat surrounds me and I pound into him again and again, pushing my way into his reluctant body, tearing his flesh, ripping him open with every thrust, while his screams turn to faint whimpers of agony and I use the blood I’m drawing as a lubricant.

I’m burying myself deep inside his abused hole and spurt my seed into him. Mine. Forever. Still sheathed I kiss his neck, his shoulders and let my hand roam over his ribs.

“Mine.”

He didn’t object and I knew I won.

 

END


End file.
